Clumsiness May Cause Dominos to Fall
by LovelyMistake94
Summary: After getting detention from severus snape for trying to help neville during potions and durring dentention she tripps when she tries help snape when he gets summoned and somehow ends up at the death eater meeting as well which causes dominos to fall that may either win them the war or cause their death. SS/HG HG/SS Currently rated T but might be changed to M as the story continues
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own anything that resembles J.k. Rowling's Work and everything you recognize does not belong to me and I only write for your enjoyment ~Amelia~**_

"Detention tonight Miss Granger , How many times must I tell you to do your own work and leave others to fail on their own, Oh and Twenty points from Gryffindor for both you and Mr. Longbottom's infraction", Snape Sneered as Hermione was attempting to help Neville not explode his potion's caldron for what felt like the umpteenth time

"Yes Professor", replied Hermione morosely .

"What a Greasy Git !", declared Ron as they walked to the great hall for lunch after their potions class "honestly all you were trying to do was help poor Neville from exploding _**YET ANOTHER**_ caldron!"

"You know that , I know that but Professor Snape doesn't wish to accept that and it's Professor Snape, Ronald not Greasy Git", Said Hermione.

"Nevertheless you don't deserve detention just for trying to help a fellow classmate", replied Harry.

"I know Harry, But at least it's only one detention and not a whole week's worth like you and Ron got for challenging his authority when he took points from you both for talking in class," reminded Hermione as they entered the Great Hall.

"Okay okay point taken Mione , jeez , no need to get you knickers in a twist," joked Harry for which Hermione promptly smacked him on the shoulder as they sat down to eat their lunch .

"Jeez alright I'm sorry Hermione I'll shut up now and let you eat your lunch and serve your detention in peace okay?," said Harry as he held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That evening after supper Hermione made her way to the Dungeons to serve her assigned detention with Professor Snape , when she reached the potion's classroom she proceeded to knock on the door.

"Enter", intoned the voice of Professor Snape from the other side of the door.

"Miss Granger on time I see, must be because of your annoying trait as an insufferable know-it-all, well since you have the insistent need to help your fellow classmates I assume you won't mind prepping the Batwing Slugs that are required for the potions that are assigned for this week. You may begin now Miss Granger," informed Snape as Hermione entered the classroom after she heard his command to enter and moved to the table that held the vat of Batwing Slugs that were awaiting her to dice and prep them. Twenty minutes passed before she a sharp hiss of someone in pain which made her look up to see Snape sitting at his desk bending slightly while clutching his left arm.

"Are you alright sir? Should I go get Madam Pomfrey?", inquired Hermione before Snape quickly stood and bolted towards his office.

"Miss Granger," Snape began as he reentered the classroom a few minutes later only this time he was wearing his Death Eater robes while holding his mask in his hand.

"I need you to inform the head-," Snape stopped speaking and gripped his left arm and slightly curled in on himself while somewhat stumbling towards the classroom door.

"Sir where are you trying to go you look like you're in so much pain you can't even stand up right completely you need to see Madam Pomfrey if you're in pain sir," Hermione told him as she helped him out the classroom door and down the corridor that lead to the entry hall.

"Thank you for your concern Miss Granger ,but it is completely unnecessary since the only way for this particular pain to be removed is for me to go where I have been summoned to by the Dark Lord so if you will unhand me and go and inform the headmaster that I have been summoned I just might be grateful enough to forget making you repeat the detention that you are currently missing," said Snape through gritted teeth as they reached the front doors of the castle.

"Of course Professor but at least let me help you get to the front gates because I don't think you will be able to there on your own honestly your barely able to stand on your as it is sir," replied Hermione

"FINE! You insufferable little bint if it will get you to shut the bloody hell up you may help me to the front gates but then you must immediately return to the castle and inform the headmaster that I have been summoned alright!" snarled Snape as they made their way down the front steps of the castle and along the path that lead the front gates and Hogsmeade.

"Yes Professor and thank you sir," chirped Hermione with a look of mild relief on her face as they made their way as quickly as they could to the Front Gates of Hogwarts.  
"Sir If you don't mind me asking where exactly do you go so that you can apperate to where you are summoned?," Hermione asked as they reached the Front Gates of the school.

"If you must know Miss Granger you see that half-circle patch of grass that cuts into the tree line, there is a apperation point there that I use when he calls now please go back to the castle and inform the headmaster where I have gone," replied Snape as he pointed to the half-circle of grass about sixty yards away.

"But Sir that's Sixty yards away there is no way you can make it there on your own please let me help you get there and then I will go full speed to the headmaster I promise," pleaded Hermione as Snape attempted to walk towards the designated clearing.

"If you must but then you need to immediately go to the headmaster without stopping for anything else , do you understand?," snarled Snape as they neared the clearing.

Just as they were outside the apperation point Hermione tripped on a unseen root which caused both her and Professor Snape to fall completely in the area of the apperation point holding onto each other and disappear with a pop and crack of forced apperation.

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter of "Clumsiness May Cause Dominos To Fall" If there is anything you want to see happen in this story let me know because I live off of reviews, favorites, follows, requests and recommendations and yes I know I left it on a cliffhanger but it was the perfect to end this chapter don't worry the next chapter should be up sometime soon I promise.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything relating to harry potter the only thing I own is my laptop and even that was a gift.  
A/N: See I told you guys you wouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter to be posted I hope it like it. ~Amelia~  
**_  
With a thump Snape and Hermione landed in the center of a clearing that was about four feet in diameter and surrounded by redwood trees but you see light from a bonfire that lay on the other side of the trees. Snape quickly came to his senses and realized what had happened.

"Oh Shit…," Snape cursed to himself as he tried to think of what to do to both his life and the life of his student when he noticed Hermione starting to sit up and look around trying to get her bearings before she looked up at Snape in confusion.

"Do you trust me Miss Granger?", asked Snape.

"Of course I do Professor, But Sir what happened and how did we get here?", replied Hermione.

"What happened is I took to bloody long getting here that the second I was out of the no apperation wards I was forcibly apperated to where I was being summoned and since we just so happened to be in contact at the time you were brought along for the ride. Now if you want to survive tonight you need to go along with anything I do and say and I will try to save us from as much pain and torture as possible. Is that understood?", Snape asked her as she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Good", murmured Snape right before he pulled Hermione up so that she was standing he then lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers. After a moment she could feel him nipping at her lower lip while his hands were removing the red claw clip that held her bushy mane that she called hair up off her neck. He then began to pull the bottom hem of her shirt out from where it was tucked into her school skirt and once that was done he started loosening the Gryffindor red and gold tie that was around her neck before undoing the first few buttons of her white button-down school shirt. Snape then pulled away from Gryffindor's resident golden girl and proceeded to use his fingers to mess up his hair a bit and motioned for her to do the same to her own hair before he once again began kissing her only this time deeper so much so that she could tell he tasted of tea and cinnamon and he could tell she tasted of pumpkin and honey. It wasn't long before they could here movement coming towards them from the in the bonfire lay. They then heard the voice that sent shivers down both their spines.

"Sseverusss what isss thisss? You're late and it sseemssss you've brought usss ssssome entertainment. Now Sssseveruss why didn't you tell me you were going bring usss a new toy and Harry potter's mudblood of a friend to boot. Tell ussss Ssseveruss how long have you been bedding the mudblood and why wassssn't I informed of it! I want an anssswer now sseverusss! Or elssse I will punisssh you more than I already going to for you being late!", hissed Voldemort as Snape kneeled and bowed to Voldemort dragging Hermione with him in the process.

"My lord you were not yet informed as this is an extremely new development so new that it only just occurred today sir. If you would like I can explain what has happened so that you may be completely up to date my lord," replied Snape with his head still bowed while he knelt.

"You may continue Ssseverusss….", Voldemort hissed interestedly.

"Well My Lord Miss Granger here received a detention with me for tonight for attempting to help a Gryffindor with their potion during my class earlier today and while she was in detention with me I had an epiphany of sorts and realized how she is now longer a child but a fully formed woman who for even someone of her birth is quite attractive which is when I noticed something peculiar. She refused to look me in the eye and when I asked her why she wouldn't look me in the eye she refused to tell me so I of course gave her tea dosed with Veritiserum which made her admit an infatuation with me I thought this might be helpful so I was starting to use it to my advantage when you called My Lord. She then became very clingy so I let her cling until we got to the apperation point at which time I was planning leaving her to come inform you of this development before going any further with her to have your opinion on the matter but as we were reaching the apperation point I told her that we needed to wait because as she knows I'm a death eater and that I work with the order she had one of two choices either become a death eater and spy on the order along with me or leave me and report me to the headmaster for inappropriate conduct and cause me to be fired. As she was telling me her wish to stay out of the war and remain neutral and be with me she tripped which caused both of us to fall into the appartion area and apperate here where you found us My Lord.", explained Severus.

"Well Ssseverusss that isss quite the tale, Isss thisss true Mudblood?", asked Voldemort.

"Yes it is Tom, it is very, very, very, true," said Hermione as she sat back on her heels and looked Voldemort in the eye.

"You filthy, little Mudblood, how dare you call me that foul muggle name," snarled Voldemort as grabbed her by hair till she was eye level with him.

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself, honestly being afraid to call you Tom is like being afraid to call Hitler, Adolf." squeaked Hermione before Voldemort let go of her hair and started laughing.

"I think the only other people who have had the gutssss to talk back to me like that have been your beloved headmastssser and your friend Mr. Potter. You have my resssspect Missss Granger issss it?," Hermione nodded, "Well ssssince you now have my ressspect and you wisssh to ssstay out of thisss war you and only you may call me Tom you may also choose not to kneel unless sssspecifically told to do sssso by me Ssseverusss as long as you remember to curtsy, now I can't have you leave tonight until I can be assured you won't go crying wolf about Ssseverusss to your headmaster so prevent such things and because I have been wanting Sseverusss to marry and produce an heir but alasss he hasss yet to find any woman appealing sssince he became infatuated with that mudblood Lily Potter but now he hasss so you Missss Granger will marry Ssseverusss within the month and within ssssix monthssss I expect you to be pregnant with hisss heir or I will find you and kill isss that underssstood?", said Voldemort.

"Yes Tom of course," replied Hermione.

"Yes My Lord," murmured Snape from where he still kneeled.

"Good now don't worry about the minissstry or the foolisssh headmassster I will make sssure they allow you to marry. Now on to your punissshment Ssseverusss for being late," hissed Voldemort as he trained his wand on Severus.

"Crucio" snarled Voldemort. He held the spell for a full two minutes while Severus screamed before he lifted the spell.

"Now you two may leave," Voldemort told them dismissively. Hermione bent down to help Severus stand so they could leave and apperate back to Hogwarts so that they could inform the headmaster what had happened.

 _ **A/N: and that is a wrap ladies and gents on chapter two like I said before I live off of Requests,Reviews,Follows and Favorites I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I am literally writing and posting as I go so if there is something you wish for me to include you better let me know asap. ~Amelia**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer can be found in chapter 2.**_

 _ **A/N: Two chapters written in under five hours I'm on a roll let's see If I can keep this up because I would like to see where this story will lead so go ahead and add your input if you'd like I would very much like to hear it. ~Amelia~**_

"What the bloody hell were you thinking disrespecting him like that your stupid insolent girl that's right the one time in your damn life you choose not to use your god damn brain is when you're in the demons' lair and face to face with bloody madman who could kill you before you pray to which ever damn gods you believe in and let's not forget you got his god damn fucking RESPECT for it! Do you know how often something like that ever fucking happens!? Almost fucking never is what! Let's go we have to go and speak to Dumbledore right now so we can come up with a plan of action for what to do", snarled when they landed back at the apperation point near Hogwarts as he grabbed Hermione's wrist and hauled her back towards the castle.

"I really am sorry Professor," mumbled Hermione as they walked along the path from the front gates of Hogwarts to the front doors so they could go speak to Dumbledore about what to do.

"No you are not but you sure as hell soon will be," muttered Snape as he hauled her even faster towards the castle

Once they were both inside the castle they quickly made their way to Dumbledore's office until they were standing in front of the gargoyle.

"TWIX", snapped Snape before the gargoyle jumped aside to let them pass as Snape ascended the staircase dragging Hermione along with him.

"ALBUS! We have seriously major problem!" yelled Snape as he and Hermione entered Dumbledore's office.

"Ah My Boy! Miss Granger What a wonderful surprise. This wouldn't have to do with a letter I just received from Voldemort saying that if I don't interfere with you two getting married he will leave the school alone until Miss Granger has finished her education would it?" asked the headmaster while his blue-gray eyes sparkled and twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

"The leaving the school alone part we didn't know. Did he forget to mention that he wants me to impregnate her within SIX MONTHES! and let's not forget the fact she called him Tom right to his face and not to mention she's a fifth year student," snarled Snape.  
"No he must have left that bit out but nevertheless this might just be a good thing that might help us win the war it will give us the time we need to train Harry while protecting the students that go to school here and prevent them from being harmed. Now I really must inform the order of this development. But first how EXACTLY did this come to happen?" asked Albus and with that Severus began to explain what had happened when they were at the death eater meeting.

"That is quite the happenstance Severus but honestly there is no use crying over spilled milk, what's done is done and there is nothing we can do about it now all we can do now is take these dominos as they fall, but I must ask Miss Granger what your thoughts are about this situation that has come about and are okay with this happening?", asked Albus as he turned to look at the fifth year student who hadn't said more than a word or two since having entered his office thirty minutes prior.

"I can't completely say I'm okay with this or that I completely approve of this course of action but I do accept that this is what must be done to prevent extremely unneccisary and unneeded loss of life and suffering. You know what they say about sacrificing the few to save the many and It could be worse He could have told me that I have to marry Fenrir or even worse Peter Pettigrew! I dare say I'm damn near grateful to be marrying Professor Snape and to carry his child over having to marry and bear the heir for either Fenrir or Wormtail that's for damn sure! Besides while Professor Snape here may be a bit prickly but like a cactus he can be helpful when you need him to be which it more than I can say about Fenrir or Wormtail. Oh and Professor Snape I may be in my Fifth year but do to me using a ministry issued time turner for most of the year two years ago I am physically already seventeen and have received my magical majority. So by wizarding standards I am already a consenting adult. Now my only problem is how are Ron and Harry going to take this bit of news," Replied Hermione.

"Let me handle Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley along with telling and dealing with the order. Since I do believe you two have some wedding plans to make while getting to know each other as something other than student and teacher. Oh and Severus, since you two are now engaged Miss Granger will be moving into your quarters with you. And that is that," chirped Albus.

"ALBUS! You cannot be serious! You meddling old coot! I am not going to get a choice in this matter am I! UGH! FINE! So be it on your head Albus Miss Granger will move into my quarters and we will marry but if this comes back to bite you in the ass don't say that I didn't warn you because I'm doing this under protest but nevertheless have it your way because I can't wait to see how this can possibly go pear-shaped," snarled Professor Snape.

"Now Severus don't you think you should address Miss Granger by her first name you two are going to be married and have a child after all," tittered Dumbledore after which Snape let out a sound of severe agitation.

 _ **A/N: This once again concludes yet another chapter of this story and like I said before I live off of Reviews, Requests, Messages, Favorites and Follows otherwise I might just have to hold the next chapter hostage until I get some in order to persuade me to release the next chapter as soon as possible.**_


End file.
